So The Stars Say
by Perryels
Summary: Because Takao is highly convinced that he and Shin-chan were destined for each other.


**So The Stars Say**

Takao rubbed his hands together and pressed them against his cold face. He did this for a couple of more times until he was sure to feel the skin on his cheeks again. Higher places were much colder, Takao knew that, but he didn't think it was going to be _this_ cold out. It really didn't matter, though. A little chill was nothing compared to _this_—the view, the silence, the timing—this _moment_ that was just absolutely,

_Perfect._

Takao shifted his gaze, or rather, used his sharp hawk's eye view to get a good look at the person who was sitting on the ground next to him (because there was no way he could look at him directly so easily).

Ah, yes. _He_ was perfect, too.

The grass under Takao's palms were dry and rigid as he leaned back, planting his hands down so that his arms could support his weight. Looking ahead, he could see a fine view of the city from a distance, lights from buildings and tower tops shining bright with life. And above the city that set the horizon ablaze was the night sky. It was in a dusty shade of blue this evening, littered with only fragments of clouds, but overwhelmed by twinkling stars.

_It was amazing._

Midorima though, was missing such a sight as he was currently preoccupied with a book, pausing every now and then to turn to the next page. Takao now realized how the shooter came to have a pair of glasses on. Reading with such little lighting like this, who wouldn't?

"C'mon, Shin-chan, you can do that some other time…" Takao reminded him once again, although the latter dismissed it just the same.

"_Shush,_ Takao. I am concentrating."

Takao sighed and shook his head. He did not take Midorima up here to read (if that was all he was going to do, he would've taken him to the library). Although, Takao was still truly amazed. Not at the other's peculiar reading ability, but because he was doing it _here_ with _him._ Even though Takao wanted to actually strike up conversation and possibly…maybe…perhaps…_profess his undying love for him._

_Keh_. _No way is that happening…_ Not yet, at least.

He still did wonder how he was able to manage convincing Midorima into coming in the first place. "Why are you taking me with you?" was the bombshell question that put Takao in a quite awkward position, because honestly, what was he supposed to say?

'_Because I wanted to spend time with you…'_?

'_Because I'm actually confessing my feelings for you, and I'm hoping by some shining shimmering splendid miracle, you'd feel the same way and we could live happily ever after, the end '_?

Hell no. That was even lamer than his first thought. And slightly creepy. And he was sure to get a restraining order filed against him. So with a grin, he replied the first thing that popped into his head,

"Because Shin-chan has a heart of gold."

That wasn't a lie, of course. And it worked, surprisingly enough. But what surprised Takao even more was that, even though they weren't really doing anything in particular, even though Takao was positive that Midorima would've gotten up and have already left by now, saying that this was a waste of his time… He was _still_ here.

And it made him think; _maybe this wasn't a waste of his time?_

Takao looked up and stretched an arm over his head, index finger pointing at nowhere specific. "Hey, Shin-chan. What's that star over there called?" He looked at Midorima, and just as he expected it, the shooter merely pushed his glasses up—which was a sign that he was disinterested. Either that or it really needed some adjusting.

Midorima sighed. _Yeah, he was definitely disinterested. _"Do you think I would know?"

"Well, yeah!" Takao announced, sounding confident in Midorima. "I mean, you _are_ a fan of that morning horoscope, right? Aren't you supposed to know these things?"

"What does Oha-Asa have to do with this?"

Takao suppressed a giggle. Midorima talked about 'Oha-Asa' as if they were best friends.

"Didn't horoscopes involve stars?"

Midorima seemed to have been taken aback since he didn't reply as quickly as he normally would. Truthfully, he didn't know how to react to this. Takao proved a point—that horoscopes involved stars, but he hadn't actually given it much thought. After all, it wasn't his job to calculate how stars and horoscopes coincided together to determine one's destiny. That was why Oha-Asa was there, and Midorima was just a regular viewer who had a strong sense of belief in fortunes and lucky items.

"A-ah, yes… But it is not like I am familiar with the names of certain celestial bodies," Midorima stated, slightly embarrassed but trying to sound confident. Well if anything, Takao found this cute.

"It's okay to be embarrassed, Shin-chan! It's just me." Takao grinned gleefully and patted the back of Midorima's shoulder encouragingly. It _was_ just Takao, and he didn't see a need for Midorima to act so formal around him.

But Midorima didn't say anything. He was silent. And it worried Takao. Did he say anything wrong? _Oh god_, because the last thing he wanted to do was offend the guy.

"Ah, geez, Shin-chan. Take it easy. I meant no harm," Takao said guiltily, scratching the back of his head.

"It did not seem like it."

_Silence._

And it still was silent, and it was heavy and going on longer than expected. It didn't help that the two remained uneasy towards each other, not even sneaking a glance to check how the other was doing. It felt like a cold war—an awkward cold war. Takao wasn't going to stand it any longer. He _couldn't _any longer.

"You know, Shin-chan, I found out something," Takao began in hopes of breaking the ice, which he successfully did as he seemed to have gotten Midorima's attention.

"Enlighten me."

Takao turned to the shooter, he wasn't looking back, but Takao could tell that he was listening because he wasn't reading that book anymore. He looked as if he was waiting for Takao to reply. Takao didn't hesitate. "Your stars align with mine." He grinned.

Midorima was flabbergasted, and he was kind of taken off guard. "W-what are you going on about now, Takao?" If he was drinking water, he would've choked on it.

Takao looked up again, pointing his index once more. "Cancer and Scorpio, see?" This time he traced in air as if connecting one point to another. Midorima followed his finger and watched in genuine interest, although it really didn't make much sense as to what Takao was getting at. "That means we'll always be together," he added. "Isn't it exciting?"

Takao was still grinning when he turned to Midorima.

"Whatever you say," was his reply.

"Aw, you're no fun at all. It already says so in the stars. And Oha-Asa follows the stars, so you have to follow it, too." Takao said this as if it were a statement, as if Midorima _had_ to. "Wow, Shin-chan, it's like we're _destined_ for each other!"

The words made Midorima flinch. _Destined._ And he shyly turned away, but made sure to do it in a very discreet manner.

This though didn't go unnoticed by Takao. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, you know what else?" Takao brought up, still brimming with enthusiasm.

"What?"

"I love you." All seriousness swept in at that point. Takao was no longer grinning as his lips had curved into a small smile. A smile that showed he was happy. A smile that showed sincerity. A smile that he would still be wearing no matter how the circumstances end, because if it was Midorima then he won't ever regret what he had just said.

"_W-what_?"

Takao wanted to smack himself. That was his only chance and it seems that Midorima didn't even hear. Now it will take god knows how long before he can muster up the guts do this all over again. With an awkward laugh, Takao tried to side-track and cover up the topic. "Ah, you know! The buildings, the stars, I love the view! Don't you?"

Midorima nodded in comprehension, although still turned away. "I see…"

"That's because you weren't looking. Hey, Shin-chan, why are you so red?"

Midorima didn't reply. Instead he inwardly cursed the 'supposed' dim lighting and stood up. "Let's go home," he declared.

"Already? Fine…" Standing up, Takao dusted off his pants and followed after Midorima.

"Hey, Takao?" The latter brought up, stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"I love the view, too."

Takao smiled the smile he said he would be wearing no matter how the circumstances ended. Because it was Midorima, and he did not ever regret what he said.

* * *

**'Love the view'... 'Loview'... '_Love you_', get it?**

**Mother of fluff. They're both just so a-friggin'-dorable. I can't even.**


End file.
